Sethummer's one shot
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: Petits OS sur le couple Sethummer suivant mon inspiration ou vos défis 2éme OS : AU sur le finale de la saison 3 . Si Seth mourait à la place de Marissa
1. Feelings are still here

_1er OS sur Seth/Summer _

_C'est un AU sur" How to draw moment" dans la saison 2 _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? ET donnez moi plein de défis _

_Je vous aime _

_XXX_

_L.H_

* * *

_**Les sentiments reviennent toujours :**_

Ses lèvres était si tentantes . Summer lâcha le crayon qui roula par terre et leva prudemment les yeux en direction de Seth . Ce dernier gêné ne relâcha pourtant pas la pression qu'il avait sur la main de la jeune fille . Juste une minute ! Il voulait sentir ses doigts contre les siens pendant une minute ! Summer abandonna toute résistance et se laissa submerger par les yeux chocolats du jeune Seth . Dans ces yeux si craquants, elle pouvait voir ses souvenirs, leurs souvenirs . Elle revit Anna, sa jalousie maladive à chaque fois qu'elle approchait SON Seth. La sensation que plus rien n'existait lorsqu' ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Son baiser… Oh oui son baiser … Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le meilleur… Elle remémora ses paroles maladroites et pourtant si touchantes qu'elle avait craqué . _« La seule raison pour laquelle on a rompu Anna et moi, c'est qu'il n'a toujours que toi Summer ! Tu es irrésistible ! »avait-il dit avec une moue craquante ._Et Summer n'avait plus hésité, elle l'avait embrassé . Le flot d'émotions qui l'avait traversé à ce moment là , était indescriptible… Si fortes, si vraies… Elle voulait le ressentir à nouveau l'éternité … Coûte que coûte. Elle se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres, le poussant violemment sur le mur, tel un sac de patates . Elle ne se souciait guère de lui faire mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains … Le baiser n'avait absolument rien de romantique . Mais, elle savait que Seth ne se contenterait pas de ça . Aussi dit, aussi fait, Seth se dégagea essoufflé et demanda d'une voix étranglé par la surprise :

« A quoi tu joues Summer ?

-Oh je t'en supplie, arrête de parler et agis pour la première fois de ta vie !, se plaignit Summer entre deux baisers

-Non, non, bégaya Seth . Je veux savoir !

-Bien, soupira Summer, tu veux vraiment le savoir Cohen

-Oui, approuva Seth

-Tu me manques Cohen, dit simplement Summer en espérant qu'il ne lui demande pas de répéter cette phrase

-Quoi ?! » demanda Seth complètement abasourdi

Elle s'en doutait, il fallait qu'elle répète. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle ? Elle soupira, puis inspira profondément . Seth, lui attendait, se passant fébrilement la main dans les cheveux .

« Tu me manques Cohen !, répéta Summer nerveusement . Tes baisers , ton caractère, même tes conneries me manquent . Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de te nier, mais je ne peux pas. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Tu es unique ! »

Seth ouvrit la bouche hébeté , il s'attendait tout, sauf à ça . Summer n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations . Mais il se contenta de demander :

« Et Zach ?

-Zach… Je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments et c'est à lui que tu penses, s'insurgea Summer

-Non, je l'aime bien et j'aimerai être correct avec lui, répondit Seth

-Oh c'est mignon ! » s'écria Summer en l'embrassant

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Seth et inhala à plein nez l'odeur de noix de coco que dégageait ses cheveux . Elle pressa un peu plus l'étreinte, forçant Seth à mettre ses mains sur son dos pour maintenir son équilibre . Et commit l'impardonnable, elle savait que si elle le faisait Seth n'aurait aucune chance de résister . Elle prolongea le baiser en baiser langoureux Deux minutes plus tard, elle interrompit le baiser, puis regarda Seth intensément . Des tremblements incontrôlables agitaient Seth . Il voulait lutter, lutter contre la trahison . Mais Summer l'attirait comme un aimant . Elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle pouvait user de ses charmes contre lui. Mais ce que Seth aimait par dessus tout chez Summer, c'était son sourire . Elle le savait et lui fit un sourire de victoire . Elle n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les lèvres de Seth s'étaient violemment plaquées sur les siennes . Summer ressentit une explosions de sentiments au contact de ses lèvres . Joie, Amour ,Désir . Toutes ces passions la dévoraient . Elle sentit Seth la prendre dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur le lit , il passa délicatement les mains sous son T-Shirt . Summer ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri lorsque les lèvres du jeune brun se posèrent sur son cou où il déposa des myriades de baisers . Summer, trop impatiente, le força à revenir vers ses lèvres, qu'il entreprit d'embrasser doucement et amoureusement . Trop tard pour renoncer ! Cependant Summer ne le regrettait absolument pas . Son cœur battait à la chamade et manquait un battement sur deux . C'est à partir de ce moment-là que plus rien exister pour Summer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par toutes les émotions qui ravageaient son cœur .

* * *

« Wouah ! marmonna Summer, blottie contre le torse de Seth

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'en ai eu envie ces derniers temps, soupira Seth

-Alors profites-en !, ria Summer en l'embrassant doucement

-Je t'aime Summer Roberts, susurra Seth à son oreille

-Je t'aime aussi Cohen », assura Summer

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Zach, le petit ami de Summer

« Summ, je … commença t-il lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Seth blotti contre Summer

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer Zach ! s'écria Summer

-Avant ce genre de comportement ne te gênait pas, fit remarquer Zach en fixant Seth

-Oui mais les temps ont changés, rétorqua Summer

-C'est ce que je vois… marmonna Zach maussade

-Attends ! Je peux t'expliquer Zach , dit enfin Seth

-Oh, non. Je te faisais confiance Cohen, murmura Zach au bord des larmes

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, coupa Summer

-C'est à dire … s'intéressa Zach

-Ecoute Zach, je suis désolée tu es génial . Mais j'aime Cohen, dit Summer en baissant les yeux. J'ai tout fait pour séduire Cohen, j'étais consciente, ça a été plus fort que moi

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Zach en se jetant sur Seth

-Arrête Zach, hurla Summer en pleurant . ZACH LAISSE-LE »

Zach le lâcha et partit, furieux en claquant la porte . Summer regarda la porte un moment. Seth lui posa la main sur l'épaule en mumurant « Désolé »

Elle se retourna, s'emparant de ses lèvres et lui dit au creux de l'oreille « ça n'a aucune importance, ce moment est à nous » . Seth rit et approfondit le baiser. Il voulait profiter à fond de ce moment tranquille avec elle car il savait que demain serait compliqué


	2. If you die, I die

Un nouvel OS pour un nouveau départ

Je vous aime

L.H

* * *

**_If you die,I die :_**

" Summer, je veux te parler, dit Seth en tendant la main à Summer qui était sur son lit

-Pas maintenant Cohen ! grogna Summer en lui volant un baiser

-Non sérieusement c'est important » insista Seth, se détachant de Summer

Summer soupira et abandonna les baisers dans le cou de Cohen pour se redresser. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sorte avec un névrosé et un bavard ? Et surtout pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime autant ? Elle se le demandait…

« J'espère que c'est important Cohen, marmonna Summer en secouant ses cheveux

-Je ne pense pas que je vais aller à l'Académie du Design

-Et pourquoi s'étonna soudainement Summer

-Ce n'est pas ma place, tu le sais, répondit Seth en baissant les yeux

-On en a déjà parlé Cohen ! s'énerva la brune .

-Oui mais tu ne m'as jamais réellement demandé mon avis ! rétorqua Seth

-Je rêve ! On était d'accord, soupira Summer

-Comme quoi il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis , » se renfrogna Seth

Toujours réponse à tout ! Ils avaient tout prévu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il doute à ce moment si crucial … Les pensées de Summer furent interrompues par un grincement de porte. Marissa apparut, souriante sur le pas de la porte :

« Alors Cohen tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Marissa en s'asseyant à côté de Seth et Summer

-Tu permets, on parlait ! s'exclama Summer en colère

-Excuse-moi de te déranger Sum' mais mon père veut savoir si Seth travaille avec lui cette année, il me faut une réponse. rétorqua Marissa imperturbable

-Ah ! Alors c'est toi qui lui as mis cette idée stupide dans la tête, demanda la brune en lançant des éclairs sur Marissa

-Non je lui ai juste suggéré et il a dit qu'il était d'accord », continua Marissa sur un même ton

Summer les haïssait tous, ils lui enlevaient tous son amour. Lui et Elle. Hors de question qu'on les sépare

« Bon moi je vous laisse, Ryan t'attend dans la voiture, si jamais tu changes d'avis

-Oui j'arrive, dit Seth en se levant de son lit

-Hep, une seconde, répliqua sa petite amie en le retenant par le bras et le forçant à se rasseoir

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Summer ? demanda Seth exaspéré

-Je veux des explications ! exigea Summer. Et si elles sont convaincantes, je laisserai partir

-Bien alors… Euh… tu comprends, hésita Seth en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux frisés. Tu vois, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'être fait pour les études et…

-Tu rigoles, coupa Summer, tu es le mec le plus doué que je connaisse

-Sum' ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! *

-Oui désolée continue

-Bien donc, reprit Seth. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour l'Université et le Design et aussi, notre couple va bien et je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'installe dans une sorte de routine habituelle en m'installant à côté de ta résidence »

Cela lui faisait du mal de le reconnaître, mais Cohen avait raison et pourtant… Elle ne voulait pas. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Tout faire pour le dissuader de partir ! Mais elle se leva simplement, se rapprocha de lui, colla violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes et déclara d'une voix triste et résignée

« Bien, comme tu voudras, mais laisse-moi t'accompagner

-Merci mon cœur, t'es la meilleure, je t'aime, s'exclama Seth en la prenant violemment par la taille et la faisant tourner

-Cohen arrête ! Arrête, » supplia Summer à bout de souffle

Seth s'arrêta, tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il se regardèrent un instant, un regard brûlant chargé d'amour, un regard à la fois d 'adieu et de renouveau et de vie . Il y aurait pu y avoir

un meurtre, ils n'auraient rien entendu. Vous savez, un de ses moments où plus rien n'existait à part eux, Seth et Summer étaient en dehors de tout espace temps, Summer ne put pas résister longtemps à cette atmosphère pesante, elle rapprocha ses lèvres et ils scellèrent leurs promesses mutuelles en un baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient violemment. Bien qu'il fut violent, le baiser était aussi doux. Doux comme un promesse d'éternité ! Des larmes glissaient sur les joues de Summer, brûlantes, presque acide, acide de colère ! Summer pleurait, pleurait de ne pas pouvoir retenir celui qu'elle aimait, hurlait de rage de ne pas pouvoir empêcher Seth de lui glisser entre les doigts. Et enfin par peur de le perdre. Seth s'en rendit compte, il rompit le baiser, inquiet et demanda :

« Summer, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, bégaya Summer larmoyante, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil c'est tout .

-Une poussière ? dit Seth visiblement sceptique

-Ouais, tu viens », éluda Summer refusant de montrer le moindre sentiment

Ils descendirent près de la voiture, Ryan et Marissa les attendaient, appuyés nonchalamment sur le capot. Summer n'entendait pas les discours sans intérêt que Marissa criait avec entrain . Elle sentait uniquement la main fébrile et maladroite de Seth lui caressant les cheveux. Elle le fixait ardemment, photographiant les moindres détails de son visage de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'endormir avec elle tout les soirs. La jeune brune n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau et avait grandi ces dernières années . Malgré son apparence frêle et maladive, son regard dégageait une sorte de…de force et de passion qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué

« Dites, demanda Marissa en stoppant les pensées de Summer. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait aller à la piscine sans que vous brûliez tous les alentours ? »

Ryan ricana

« Que veux-tu dire Cooper, demanda Seth en fronçant un sourcil

-Tu n'as donc pas vu la façon dont Summer te mate, on dirait qu'elle va te bouffer, ricana Marissa

Seth demanda de l'aide à Ryan, mais ce dernier qui souriait semblait approuver Marissa

« Même moi qui conduit, je sens la testostérone à cent kilomètres, renchérit Ryan Seth vrilla son regard sur Summer, qui rougit violemment et piqua un fard

« Bon quelle est la réponse ? demanda Marissa impatiente

-Je pense que nous serons capable, mais ou allons-nous y allez ?

-Vous verrez, répondit seulement Marissa en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Ryan

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'ancienne maison de Caleb ignorant les protestations de Seth sur « la violation de domicile » et se baignèrent. Pendant une heure ou deux, Summer crut que leur bande était à nouveau comme à leurs débuts, riant, joyeux. Mais les problèmes n'était jamais finis à Orange County. Puis vint l'heure du départ de Seth. Ils se réinstallèrent dans la voiture. Summer et Seth, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le faisaient . Ils roulèrent comme ça pendant une demi heure. Puis soudain, quelque chose heurta la voiture à l'arrière

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Marissa inquiète

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ryan en se retournant

Un autre choc secoua violemment la voiture par derrière. Summer se retourna et vit les yeux de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien

« Volchock ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Ryan serra les dents et tapait nerveusement sur le volant. Volchock ne tarda pas à les rattraper et ouvrit sa fenêtre .

« Laisse-moi lui parler ! ordonna-t-il en fixant Marissa

Pour toute réponse, Ryan appuya sur l'accélérateur et le dépassa de quelques mètres.

« Ryan ! s'exclama Marrissa, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Arrête-toi !

-C'est ça ! grogna Ryan.

Ryan, s'écria à son tour Summer

-Ca va aller, on va le semer », les rassura Ryan

Un autre choc frappa l'arrière de la voiture, elle dérapa. Ryan parvint juste à temps à la redresser d'un grand coup de volant et appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur

« Voyons, que dis-tu de ça ? marmonna Ryan

-Seth ! J'ai peur ! gémit Summer en serrant le bras de son petit ami

-Ryan ! Arrête ! C'est dangereux !L'un d'entre nous va y perdre la vie tenta Seth

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Seth, la voiture de Volchock frappa encore celle du quatuor. Le choc fut si violent que Ryan ne put contrôler la voiture. Elle dérapa et partit sur le bas côté. La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux . Les filles hurlèrent si fort que les vitres de la voiture auraient pu se casser. La voiture s'arrêta enfin de tourner . Ryan respira profondément et regarda autour de lui. La voiture s'était retournée sur le bas côté et paraissait salement amochée, et bien sûr Volchock avait disparu !

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda le jeune blond, la voix tendue

-Je crois, marmonna Marissa en se massant la tête

-Plus de peur que de mal, renchérit Summer, esquissant un léger sourire de soulagement. Pas vrai Cohen ? »

Aucune réponse

« Cohen ! appela Summer en le secouant . Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Summer en étouffant un sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Summer ? la questionna Ryan, un accent de panique dans la voix

-Seth, il… commença Summer

-Ryan ! hurla Marissa. La voiture va exploser ! »

En effet, le feu se propageait si rapidement que Ryan pouvait sentir la chaleur contre son corps. Résistant contre la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac, il brisa la vitre d'un coup de coude et put sortir de la voiture . Il aida Marissa à sortir de la voiture et la mit à l'abri. Il prit Seth dans ses bras et le posa au milieu de la route . Seth gémissait

« Il est vivant ! exulta Summer. Seth ! Tu m'entends ?

-Summer … gémit-t-il

-Je suis là, assura Summer en lui prenant la main

-Je vais chercher les secours, s'écria Ryan en se levant

-Non Reste ! ordonna Seth d'une voix faible

-Ca va aller, tu vas survivre » . le rassura Summer

Seth étira un sourire qui lui arracha un grimace

« Ryan, marmonna-t-il dans un effort surhumain. Merci mon frère de m'avoir amener tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu . Grâce à toi, je suis un homme nouveau »Ryan pleurait. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux bleus et ses joues. A contrecœur, il laissa la place à Marissa qui s'assit près de Seth et lui prit la tête

« Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt, Cooper. On avait beaucoup de choses en commun et j'aurai aimé qu'on les partage plus, soupira Seth ce qui lui arracha une autre grimace plus horrible que la précédente .

Marissa étira un sourire et sécha rapidement ses larmes. Elle n'aimait pas pleuré et elle savait que Seth était blessé par sa faute . Ryan lui pressa l'épaule d'une main qui se voulait réconfortante

Summer, elle pleurait en silence, mais on sentait bien qu'elle souffrait énormément . Ses joues mouillés de larmes ne séchaient pas et elle gémissait des prières incompréhensibles à un Dieu inexistant

« A toi, Amour de ma vie, grogna Seth d'une voix qui ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à un râle

-Tu ne feras pas tes adieux, je m'y refuse ! Tu ne mourras pas ! répliqua Summer, les larmes plus brillantes que jamais.

-Dommage, j'ai toujours préparé ce discours depuis la maternelle ironisa Seth

-Comment peux-tu plaisanter ? s'indigna Summer

-Tu es la plus belle chose de ma vie Summer Roberts et je refuse que tu te détruises parce que ton abruti de petit copain va mourir

-Tu ne mourras pas ! répéta Summer convaincue, Moi vivante, cela n'arrivera jamais. »

Avec un effort surhumain qui lui arracha un gémissement, Seth tendit la main vers la joue de Summer et la lui caressa, essuya chaque larme qui y coulait

« Summer, te souviens-tu de ce que t'ai dis ? Ou que tu sois, je serai là tant que tu me porteras dans mon cœur

-Oui mais je ne pourrais plus te toucher, gémit Summer, dont les larmes continuaient de couler

-Dans ce cas, fais-le maintenant pour une dernière fois, répondit Seth

Summer se pencha et l'embrassa aussi fort que les lèvres le pouvaient. Elle le serra dans ses bras et continua de l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle se sépara de lui. Seth souriait

« Je t'aime Seth Cohen ! assura t-elle en éclatant en sanglots

-Moi aussi Summer pour la vie ! susurra-t-il dans un dernier souffle

Puis la main posée sur la joue de la jeune brune tomba par terre

« SETH, hurla Summer, ne pouvant contrôler ses larmes . REVEILLE-TOI

-Summer ! Viens ! chuchota Ryan la voix cassée

-NON, hurla-t-elle en prenant Seth dans ses bras

-Je vais appeler Sandy, déclara Ryan d'une voix morne

A ces mots, Ryan partit sur le bas côté et composa d'une main tremblante le numéro des Cohen . Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, les traits empreins d'un inquiétude irrévocable

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Sandy inquiet

-Ryan, réponds ! ordonna Kirsten

-Je… commença Ryan, puis il s'arrêta incapable de continuer

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Sandy et Kirsten . Lorsque elle aperçut le corps de son fils immobile et en sang, Kirsten s'effondra et éclata en larmes, se joignant en Summer dans les gémissements. Seul Sandy restait de marbre et fixait le corps de Seth horrifié.

Marissa, elle, tenta d'arracher Summer au corps de Seth, elle réussi après quelques minutes d'effort. Elles partirent loin pour parler

« Ca va ? demanda Marissa inquiète

-Je t'en prie, ne me poses pas cette question, supplia Summer

-Summer ! s'exclama Marissa partageant la tristesse de son amie

Non Marissa, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de perdre toute sa vie en l'espace d'une journée

-C'est vrai, admit Marissa, mais je suis responsable de la mort de Seth

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, déclara Summer en se levant et en titubant vers le corps de Seth

Une semaine plus tard c'était l'enterrement de Seth, Summer s'habilla nonchalamment de sa robe noire et rejoignit la famille Cohen. Jamais on n'avait vu la maison Cohen aussi calme, pas de Seth Cohen pour pérorer et parler sans cesse. Sandy était assis immobile, le regard vide et ne disait rien. Ryan courait dehors et Kirsten n'était pas sortie de sa chambre pendant une semaine. Marrissa entra et Summer s'écroula dans ses bras en larmes. Ils partirent à la cérémonie . Summer suivit le cortège funèbre et profita des dernière minutes de sa vie car dès qu'il sera enterré, elle sera morte elle aussi …


End file.
